Limerence
by SkyeWhite
Summary: Borusara AUs inspired by movie scenes or tumblr posts. The first chapter is a Spy AU, second one is a snowy days AU, third one is a music AU. Give it a read! I'm in love with this ship right now. Credits to the creator and owner of the cover photo.
1. Spies

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto/Boruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

That heist was a piece of cake, a walk in the park, like taking candy from a baby and every other cliche humanity could come up with. Mitsuki disabled the alarms and looped the CCTV feed, Boruto caused a diversion across the street and Sarada accessed the central server and downloaded the data completely undetected. In and out in under eight minutes. No muss, no fuss.

They executed their plan perfectly and left nothing to fate and yet they found themselves trapped in some sort of commercial center the next day. Having decided to lay low, their exit plan wasn't until the news of the heist, if any, had died down. Being that they _did_ steal something supposedly important, it wouldn't be weird to have someone trying to track them down. So, it wasn't a literal surprise when they see an FBI team was barricading the motel they were staying at just as they were getting back from a breakfast diner.

The three quickly step back and blend in with the crowd, grateful that they always kept the hard drive with them at all times. Boruto turned around just as the motel manager was describing them to a man in a white suit. A chase was bound to happen soon. Such luck.

"How did they know where to find us?" Sarada asked, speeding up as they wove through the crowd with ease, walking in the general direction away from the motel. It wasn't like them to get tracked at all, and they were supposed to be extracted tonight. How annoying.

"Maybe we were bugged?" Mitsuki offered, his smile still unwavering as he nonchalantly and gracefully grabbed some cash from every other wealthy person he saw along the way. They'd need more cash than the change they got from the diner, that's for sure.

"Maybe the data had an embedded tracker." Boruto suggested, taking off his jacket and quickly putting it around an old beggar on the sidewalk before catching up with his team. He was left in his white shirt and black pants. They'd need to change soon.

"Mitsuki, you didn't mention any bugs during your first run through of the drive." Sarada took their phones, reformatted them and hid them inside a vending machine they pretended to use.

"Maybe I missed it. I can check again and be sure this time. I just need a computer." He told them, still smiling. It would be unnerving to others, but Mitsuki smiling even in critical situations was a sort of comfort for Sarada and Boruto.

"Okay. The mall we ate at yesterday had laptops. Let's go there." Sarada lead the way, her boys trailing closely behind.

When they arrived at the mall, they quickly bought new clothes and trashed their old ones before making a beeline for a the nearest computer. Pretending to be enthusiasts arguing about the latest model and whatnot, they walked into a shop, chose a laptop and let Mitsuki do his thing.

"Found it," Mitsuki said after three minutes of fake small talk. "They're definitely tracking us." He smiled at them again.

"As in they know where we are right now?"

"Yes, and they'll be here in about three minutes because they found our signal just as I disabled it." Mitsuki bent down and started typing again. "I only need three minutes to disable any more trackers just to be sure. I'll meet you both in the parking lot across the mall as soon as I can, just get the car for us." They always had an emergency getaway vehicle somewhere public and close to their hideout.

"But-"

"Mitsuki knows what he's doing." Sarada gave her golden eyed team mate a small nod before grabbing onto Boruto's arm. "Let's go, Baka-Boruto." She didn't miss the reassuring look the two boys gave each other as they parted ways.

"Have a little faith in Mitsuki," she told him, making their way through yet another crowd.

"I do have faith in him. I just worry when splitting up isn't part of the plan." He intertwined their hands and smiled brightly at her like they were talking about dreams instead of escaping.

Plan F, they called it, operation act like a couple.

Sarada smiled back at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I see two tag teams ahead by the stairs, we have to go to the escalator." She giggled as she pulled away. Plan F had yet to fail them.

Boruto nodded with a smile before quickly putting his arm around Sarada and laughing as he smoothly guided them away from the suspicious looking guards. What kind of normal male guards had long hair and knives poking out their jackets?

"Nice save," she told him, her arm on his lower back to sell the couple look more, or so she tells herself.

"I try," he tells her cheekily. He loved plan f more than he cared to admit.

As they got to the escalator, they let go of each other so Sarada could get onto the steps first. A flash of white entered her vision and she quickly turned around to look up at Boruto. There was a pretty good chance that the man in the white suit would recognize them if she didn't do something.

"Kiss me." She told him unabashedly.

"What?" Boruto was thrown off by the sudden request. It sounded more like a demand, actually.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," she explained, pulling his head down. Their training was really starting to kick in.

"Yes, they do," Boruto said, before leaning into the kiss, a flash of white entering his field of vision just before he closed his eyes. _Oh._

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, nor was it great or breathtaking, but it was their first and it felt pretty awesome. Of course, they didn't exactly have time to contemplate that at the moment, since what seemed like professional hunters were looking for them.

"Still uncomfortable?" Sarada asked as she turned around and walked ahead, desperate to hide her blush. She had no idea what came over her when she asked him for that kiss. Sure it was for the sake of not getting caught, but still, they'd never done that in the past and there was definitely something there. For her, at least.

"That's not exactly the word I would use." He caught up to her and reached her hand as they walked the rest of the way to the parking lot. "I really like that part of plan f," he said, smiling at her like an idiot. "We should use it more often."

Sarada couldn't help but laugh a little at his unabashed conclusion. She hummed in response before looking away, a small smile on her face. "Maybe we should."

Mitsuki arrived the the parking lot just as Boruto started the engine. They paid the parking fee and drove away from the mall just as a swarm of cop cars appeared on the other side of the road. Now, they just had to make contact Konoha for proper extraction.

Mitsuki was sleeping soundly at the backseat while Sarada was watching the moving scenery and Boruto was driving. They couldn't exactly relax, but nothing bad had yet to happen and it didn't look like they were being tracked anymore so Boruto decided to take a risk.

He switched the car to automatic and reached for Sarada's hand, intertwining it with his. A bit surprised, she looked at him with a raised brow but didn't pull her hand away.

He didn't say anything, one hand on the steering wheel, both eyes on the road, a shit eating grin on his face. Sarada sighed, and decided to just go with it. She quite liked plan f too. Even when they didn't need it.

Mitsuki was tempted to tease them, knowing full well what was happening, but decided against it. He'd tease them later, once they were safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? Did you guys like it? I kinda wrote this to get out of my reading slump because I couldn't come up with the next chapter for my other Borusara fic 'Realizations.' Anyway, this is one of the many AUs I've been playing around with in my head and I'll probably post more chapters here because they're honestly more fun to write. I just really like how they work no matter what AU I put them in. I really love Mitsuki and he'll probably be part of most of the chapters. I hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought about it and feel free to point out any mistakes and holes in the story. God speed! :)


	2. Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto.**

* * *

It was white, cold and definitely a breathtaking sight─Konoha covered in snow. It didn't usually snow this early in the hidden village, and there weren't any prior signs that there would be any snow. The white ice literally just showed up at their doorstep and every other space it could get to.

The best part? It was everyone's day off and they could take full advantage of it.

At least, Boruto thought they would. Wherever he went, no one seemed to want to go out in the cold like he did. No one wanted to have a snowball fights or build a snow man. Everyone was bundled up in blankets inside their houses, content with just watching the snow fall. Even Mitsuki turned down his offer in favor of taking a very long nap. He didn't even bother asking Shikadai and Denki was probably drinking some how chocolate up in their tower somewhere. Did they not see the snow?

He'd been idly wandering around the plaza for a few minutes until he saw a familiar shade of red go into a shady alley. He immediately ran after her, knowing exactly where she was heading. Sarada occasionally visited the old and weird shop owner in one of the more secluded parts of the market, though he didn't really know why.

"Yo!" Boruto greeted, appearing in front of Sarada, a smile on his face.

He was greeted with red eyes and a kunai to his throat.

"I surrender?" Boruto raised his hands up in the air and let out a nervous laugh as he waited for Sarada to recognize him.

"Boruto!" Sarada retracted her kunai, her sharingan disappearing. "Don't surprise me like that. If your chakra wasn't familiar I wouldn't have stopped." She sighed and narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Tailing you." The blond answered, lowering his arms.

"Excuse me?" Sarada raised a brow at him.

"I mean, I just happened to see you pass by and was curious why you weren't hiding from the cold like everyone else." Boruto quickly explained, lazily leaning by the doorway. "You're wearing the scarf Hima gave you!" He commented, reaching out to ruffle the end.

"What do you mean by everyone else?" She asked, brushing the snow off her arms. "Yes, I'm wearing Hima's gift. Not doing so would defeat its purpose."

"Everyone's relaxing in their homes. They're ignoring all the snow!" Boruto gestured to all the white surrounding them, looking disappointed. What madness.

"Did you expect them to welcome the snow like a guest?" Sarada's voice was half sarcastic and half disinterested as she started to walk into the shop, "Oba-san! I'm back!" She called to the weird and old shop owner.

"I expected snowball fights and snow fortresses and a giant snow men!" Boruto followed her, his arms waving about as he enumerated from his snowy days bucket list. "Why aren't they taking advantage of their day off?" He sat down in a corner and moped as he watched Sarada flit around the shop, fixing this and that.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they wanted to rest on their day off and not lug around in the snow with you?"

"But the snow-" Boruto tried to protest but was cut off by the store owner.

"So that's why it was so noisy. What are you brats doing here?" The grandma gave them both a stern look, her cane at the ready. The old woman's propensity for threats really had become quite endearing to both Sarada and Boruto. It wasn't a real visit unless she threatened one of them somehow.

"I brought you medicine. Mom said you might need some for the cold weather." Sarada placed a small packet on the counter while looking at the old lady. "How are you, Oba-san?" She smiled. Sarada had been studying up on healing jutsus with her mom. That, of course, meant she had to know everything about the human body. She happened to remember the old lady when she was reading up on how snow or cold could cause pain for the elderly or previously injured.

"I'd feel a lot better if this one," she pointed to Boruto, "hadn't woken me up with his childish complaints!" The grandma harrumphed, mouth curved into a frown. These children wouldn't give up on her for some reason. The girl in particular. Not that she minded, but the last thing she was going to do was tell them that. Seeing them interact was quite entertaining at times. Specially when there were three of them.

"Gomen, Oba-san." Boruto quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his head, he bowed lightly as a sign of respect.

Sarada's smile brightened a little bit more at the simple gesture Boruto showed the old woman. "So, Grandma, do you need me to do anything for you?" Sarada stepped forward and asked, feeling weirdly energetic.

"Don't you have other things to do than to look after a senile old woman?" The grandma asked the Uchiha, her face blank, sitting down to regain her energy.

"Not really." Sarada answered, looking over to Boruto she said, "don't we, Bolt?" She gestured for him to play along.

"Bolt?" He repeated, surprised by her sudden use of his childhood nickname. He remembered her question when she started to glare at him. "I mean, yeah! No! We don't really have much to do, and anything's better than just lazing around on our day off." He inwardly high-fived himself for recovering so well.

"See, Oba-san? Even Bolt is willing to help out." Sarada smiled cheekily at the old woman. "So, what do you need us to do?"

The grandma gave both of them a thorough once over. "You kids have too much time on your hands." The old lady sighed as she gestured for them to follow her into the back. "Sit. Make yourselves comfortable," she gestured to the kotatsu. "I'll be back."

The two shinobi nodded as they sat side by side out of habit. They waited for the older woman to be well out of earshot before they started talking.

"Is she your long lost grandma or something? And not that I mind, but why did you drag me into this?" Boruto started, his head resting on his arms above the kotatsu table as he looked at Sarada. _And why did you suddenly call me Bolt?_ Of course, he really didn't know how to say the last question properly or if there was even a proper way to say it.

"She's alone, and I'd hate for her to think no one cared about her." Sarada simply said, observing the photos on the table, leaning on her arms.

"No children? No husband?" Boruto sat up, looking at the photos Sarada stared at.

"None and her husband died when we were kids, I think." She started to re-arrange some of the photos. Lots of them were taken on snowy days, not unlike today. It seemed that the old lady's late husband was a shinobi who died in the last great war. There was a picture of his grave.

"And you think she's your responsibility because?" Boruto was honestly curious.

"She's not just my responsibility. She's our responsibility." Sarada clarified, looking at him seriously. "It's our duty as shinobi to take care of the people that war has left behind." She told him, her voice solemn and her fists clenched. "Or at least, it should be." It really should be. Sometimes the higher-ups were too focused on staying above everything that they forget about people that the war has stepped on. So many shinobi were lost in the last great war, and so many families were left behind because of it.

Boruto hummed for a while, agreeing with her while at the same time wondering why he'd never thought of things that way. Everyone had been so focused on defending the village from outside attacks that some people inside weren't being properly taken care of. It was really something. He tapped her fists, their way of asking the other to release the tension before saying, "Good speech, future Hokage-sama. If you really want to surpass my Dad, then this is a pretty good start." He grinned at her, falling on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. "If my Dad doesn't fix this during his term, then we'll just prioritize it when your time comes." He winked at her playfully.

Sarada stared at him, a bit surprised by his enthusiastic response.

There they were again─the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to come to life whenever Boruto did something or said something. She could feel the heat rising up to her face as she tried to utter a response. Somehow, he always knew exactly what to say to render her dumbfounded. He'd always been supportive of her and her dreams, but what he just said warmed her heart like sunny day. She could almost hug him for that line, and she probably would have had the old lady not come in when she did.

"Have some hot chocolate, you two." The old lady told them as she sat on the opposite side of the kotatsu.

The two shinobi snapped out of their bubble as they each took a mug of hot choco.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with warm laughter and jokes as they told Grandma about their missions and the idiotic things they end up doing or fighting about. Boruto would exaggerate the details and Sarada would sigh at how stupid it all sounded, even if it was quite endearing. was nice to hear Oba-san laugh and smile at them for a change, though.

She told them about her husband and how they used to walk around together in the snow and how she really missed him. Oba-san was proud of her husband for having died a hero, but she wished he hadn't left her so early. After a few hours, Grandma fell asleep while listening to one of Boruto's over the top version of their first mission. The one with the bear or was it a panda? Whichever.

Sarada hushed her best friend as she pointed to the sleeping woman. Oba-san was smiling in her sleep, and the tiny and contented snores she was making made it all worth it.

Sarada had Boruto carefully carry the old woman into the bedroom before going to the kitchen to clean up the mugs. It must've been quite easy to get lonely on such a cold day in such a big house. The Uchiha couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked, toweling the mugs dry.

"She's so alone." She started, her hands stopping. It was just so sad. No one deserved to be this lonely.

"I don't think she's alone. Not anymore." Boruto placed the towel and the mug on the counter before taking the one Sarada was holding. Their hands brushing together. "She has you now, doesn't she?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She also has me and Mitsuki and Cho-cho and everyone else we'll bring." His smile was sincere, very Boruto, and it made her insides flop around like crazy.

"She does." Sarada nodded, realizing that Boruto was right as she looked away to hide her blush. He was right! Oba-san had her. She had them, and she'd have a lot more in the years to come. Sarada smiled at Boruto, grateful for pointing out something she missed.

They left a note beside Oba-san's cane saying that they'd visit again soon before heading back outside through the shop.

"Thanks for letting me drag you into this." She walked beside him, they had no particular destination in mind. It turned out to be quite the afternoon.

"Like I said, better than lazing around all day." Boruto's arms were crossed behind his head as they walked around. "And it was fun, remembering all those memories. Thanks for letting me tag along." But Sarada wasn't beside him anymore, she was a few paces behind, standing still with her head down.

"Sarada?" Boruto walked back up to her, his voice coated with worry. "What's wrong?"

The Uchiha snapped out of her trance when she heard him say his name. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she was slightly trembling as she looked up at Boruto. His eyes always gave away how worried he really was.

"I just realized something," she said, trying to relax, smiling at him as best she could. "Forget about it."

"What is it?" His blue eyes saw through her like the byakugan.

"I don't want to end up alone," she conceded. "I don't want to get left behind by the people I love." She wasn't downright terrified or a crying mess, she was just having her worst fear realized. What could be worse than losing someone you love? It was inevitable, of course. They were shinobi, after all.

Boruto stared at her, blinking twice or thrice as he realized what she was trusting him with. Sarada rarely showed weakness, and her telling him about this meant a lot. What he said next, though, managed to surprise both of them.

"Don't be silly." He grinned at her. "You won't end up alone. I won't die that easily and you won't be able to get rid of me that easily." He blurted, his mouth going on autopilot. His brain hadn't really processed the implications behind those words until Sarada's eyes widened ever so slightly at him. "I mean, I just-" Boruto could only ramble as he realized how that could be construed as an indirect confession.

"I'm holding you to that, Bolt." Sarada suddenly said, smiling smugly at him before turning around and walking to the Uchiha compound.

Did she just? Did she just indirectly confess to him too? Boruto was stuck in a daze. So stuck that he didn't see the snowball flying straight at him until it was two centimeters away. What the?

"You wanted a snowball fight, right?" Sarada teased, her smile playful as she rounded more snow in her hands.

"Oh, you're on!" He grinned menacingly as he summoned his clones.

Sarada was in for the best snowball fight in her life. It ended up with them making snow angels side by side.

"I meant it, you know. That you'll never be alone." Boruto sat up, looking at Sarada as she stared up at the sky.

"I know," she said, looking at him with a smile.

Boruto smiled back, contented as he lay down beside her once again. He reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. It was the best snowy day to date.

* * *

 **A/N:** Should I have ended it with something more? Lol thanks for the read! Thanks for the reviews as well! I really hope you like this one. It just kept getting longer and longer and I couldn't figure out how to end it. Hahaha next up is a music AU. Sorry for any errors. I'll correct them later. Feel free to point out anything I can improve on. Sorry if it doesn't flow too well. Thanks for reading! God speed!


	3. Musicians

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Boruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

It takes a different sort of prowess to become an accompanist than it does to become a soloist. You had to be more adept, flexible, and you had to keep the spotlight on whomever you were accompanying ─ which was why Naruto chose to be a soloist. Everyone always said that is suited him better, and he couldn't really find himself disagreeing with them because playing solo always made him feel more free. His music gave him everything he ever wanted, including a loving wife and two beautiful children, but it never quite gave him tips on how to be a good husband or father.

His children were his pride and joy, but he often confused being their father with being their mentor. After everything, he was just glad they grew into their own and didn't feel the need to follow his exact footsteps. They really do grow up fast.

Naruto raised his wine glass and toasted with his best friend as they watched the competition's live stream from an old bar in Tokyo. "Ganbattene, Boruto and Sarada."

Being a soloist mattered in the Uchiha family. Being the perfect soloist mattered more, and that practically summed up Sasuke Uchiha's childhood. _Focus or you'll never be as good as Itachi, his father always told him._ He had to learn every language related to music before he was twelve and perform scales before he could go to sleep at night. By then, Sasuke was pretty sure he could read sheet music better than actual words. He didn't hate his childhood; he'd understood early on that the harsh love was all for his benefit, and it did turn him into the renowned musician he was now. Although, his family probably never expected him to blatantly ignore tradition and become the best accompanist in the world instead.

He used to be and still is an amazing soloist, when prompted, second only to Naruto, but there were more important things in life. Sakura and Sarada were on top of the very short list of important people in his life, and he swore that he'd never let his daughter grow up the way he did. He'd train her just as hard, but never force her into the family mould. It turned her into the kind of musician that was more than capable of surpassing everyone in his family.

His little daughter wasn't so little anymore, though. "Ganbattene, Sarada and Boruto," he said, returning Naruto's toast as their children finally walked onto the stage.

* * *

"You guys are performing last, like you planned." Mitsuki walked into their designated backstage room, eyeing his best friends carefully. If he wasn't there in person, he never would have believed that Boruto and Sarada were fighting just a week ago. It usually took them at least two weeks to start talking to each other again after a bad argument and he'd heard that this one was supposed to have been quite bad. It was most likely connected to Boruto's bandaged hands when they picked him up at the airport, but they didn't bring it up, so he didn't pry.

"Ready?" He asked, his smile comforting to both of them.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Boruto stood up, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "Right, Sarada?" He glanced at his partner as she applied rosin to her bow. She was using her special rosin ─ one she reserved for competitions ─ a gift from himself and Mitsuki. They usually won when she used that thing. It calmed Boruto somewhat.

"Ready." Sarada smiled, her hands visibly tightening on the bow and rosin. She wasn't about to hide her nervousness and excitement from the two people she knew could read her like an open book, rather, a page of music. Winning this competition would certainly boost their reputation in the world of music, and they'd be stupid not to be a little anxious.

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile wider at their calm facade. They really were better at handling things together, and it was always a lot of fun when he got to play his viola with them. Maybe they could enter a trio competition again soon.

He looked at the muted live stream as the second contestant was going on stage; the floor director would be here to pick them up soon. Mitsuki gave them a knowing smile before he announced that he had to make a quick call ─ his way of saying that he'd give them some time alone before the big performance. He usually called one of their friends or Himawari, so that he wasn't technically lying.

* * *

Boruto loved the piano more than he loved burgers, and that was really saying something. Hinata taught him, and he grew up falling asleep in front of it, beside it and even under the big thing. He was a brat about practicing scales and reading music and half the time he only did all those things to spite his father, but he eventually grew out of it. Mostly thanks to his mom's patience but also thanks to his uncle who took him under his wing, not unlike how his father took Sarada under his.

Everyone thought that he'd follow his father's footsteps and be the next great soloist, but that wasn't someone he ever wanted to be. The spotlight wasn't bad, but he'd rather share it with someone than be alone no matter how good the performance was. So, he decided to become an accompanist. Boruto was the protégé of the world's greatest accompanist ─ the kind of musician he wanted to be and the father of the girl he was pretty sure he loved ─ Uncle Sasuke Uchiha.

"I can't believe we were fighting just a week ago," Boruto started, looking to his left where Sarada was now checking her violin's strings. She carefully plucked each string to make sure it was in tune and smiled contentedly when it was. Her eyes always seemed brighter when she was with her violin, and her red dress made her look all the more alluring. He quickly averted his eyes when she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I can't believe we got to practice like normal only two days after that fight," she pointed out, carefully placing her instrument atop the table. Sarada gestured for Boruto to stand still as she walked close to him and started straightening his tux. It was a tailor-fit dark grey tux with a wine coloured vest and dark bow tie. "I like this colour on you, it makes your eyes bluer," she grinned at him, knowing that he wasn't as good as her at handling teasing compliments. It was always fun to embarrass him a bit before a performance.

"Thanks," he told her, his nervous smile turning into a grin as an idea came to mind. "I like this colour on you," he lightly pressed a hand to the small of her back and leaned in close to her ear, "it makes your eyes darker and sexier." It was Sarada's turn to blush; she wasn't as easy to embarrass as he was, but he really was getting the hang of this whole teasing thing. He laughed amusedly at her inability to counter with a sarcastic remark for the first time in a long time.

"Five minutes, you two." Mitsuki appeared, smiling mischievously at them as they scrambled apart, both blushing as red as Sarada's dress.

* * *

It was on a cool evening much like this one when Sarada ran from their house to the music store without even bothering to tell her parents where she was going in the middle of the night. She was panting by the time she got close enough to hear someone playing the store piano. She didn't need to look to know that it was Boruto. Sarada knew Boruto's music all too well to be mistaken, and she definitely wasn't mistaken when she felt the heavy emotions that didn't usually surface when he was playing. It was unnatural and compromised, like he was under a lot of stress, quite the opposite of his usual free-spirited demeanour.

Boruto ended up in a fist fight just outside the store. It didn't end too well, safe to say, with him being left with a swollen cheek, bruised knuckles and all. He quickly tried to play their contest piece on the store piano once he regained his bearings, but he kept losing the tempo. His fingers were rigid and his knuckles stung like hell, but he kept playing, trying to zone out the pain.

Walking up to her partner, Sarada's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the bruised knuckles and reddish skin as his hands were flying above the keys and struggling to keep up with the tempo of their contest piece. Boruto's eyes were closed and his face was contorted in a mix of pain of concentration. She could feel the pain just from the way he moved his hands, compromised and rigid.

Boruto had always been reckless, but for him to lose his cool a week before the final round of a competition they'd been practicing for for nearly a year was just downright stupid. Strong and healthy hands were everything for a musician.

Sarada was mad, and she probably had every right to be if the current state of his hands were anything to go by, but all her anger was washed away with guilt the moment she realized what piece he was playing. It was their contest piece. It was very rigid and the timing was off. The pain was clearly making him inconsistent, but he still kept going until she stopped him. Boruto always owned up to his faults and made up for them with sheer determination, but sometimes he just went too far. Sarada could only guess that he was doing it for her, because he'd be damned if they withdrew from the competition because of a few bruises.

He didn't have to look up to know who was holding his hands, and he wasn't stupid enough to think that she wouldn't be mad at him. He'd all but thrown their last few months of hard work away in one night. He expected her to start yelling at him but was surprised when she led him into the back room where the old lady had laid out some ice and bandages for them to use, apparently.

She still wanted to get mad at him, yell at him and drag him to her mom's clinic, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to do any of those things after seeing him try so hard under so much pain. Drying blood and skin discoloration would've unnerved her had she not grown up watching her mom treat worse.

He felt relieved when she kneeled in front of him, although neither of them spoke or looked at each other. She had every right to be mad because of the predicament he put them in, but she wasn't. She was only focused on massaging his hands and dabbing ointment onto his bruises. When he finally gained the courage to look up, she wouldn't meet his gaze. Boruto could barely take the silence.

"Hey. Talk to me," he tried, leaning in just a little bit closer. She'd given him the silent treatment before, but it was usually due to some childish spat they had, and nothing as serious as the situation they were in.

"I'm going to call them tomorrow morning and tell them we're withdrawing from the contest," Sarada finally said, still not looking up at him, her voice melancholic and with a hint of disappointment.

"No, just tell them that you have to change your accompanist." Boruto smiled sadly at her when their eyes met. "I'm sorry," he added, squeezing her hands. This was the best way to go and he was pretty sure he could convince anyone to let Shikadai replace him. He'd never forgive himself if he held Sarada back in any way.

She looked up to see his eyes staring carefully into hers, unable to counter or get mad at him.

Boruto could see her making all the necessary calculations in her head, knowing that Sarada was searching for every angle which would mean that they would at least get to play in the final round instead of dropping out.

"Sarada, you just heard me play and you know I'll only hold you back." Boruto quickly said to interrupt her train of thought. Figuring that she'd probably only consider angles that didn't involve speed, pain or overexertion ─ all of which their contest piece demanded.

Now, the Uchiha was furious. "Hold me back?" Sarada stood up, her voice livid, fists clenched at her sides and eyes sharp as ever.

"The only thing that matters right now is we find you another accompanist. Shikadai would-"

Sarada slapped Boruto hard, grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up so fast that their foreheads bumped ever so slightly. "You promised me that we'd do our best to win this thing. You promised me that you would support my dreams. You promised me that you would always be my accompanist." Sarada's voice was trembling; feeling betrayed that he'd think she'd leave him for one contest. "You've never held me back, Boruto. You raise me up and I pull you up with me. That's how we work and that's the reason we even got this far. I'm not leaving you for some stupid competition."

A pang of guilt shot through both of them.

Sarada hated having to be mad at him when it wasn't exactly his fault that he had to defend other people.

Boruto hated being the reason for her tears. He never knew how to make them stop because every situation seemed to call for a different approach.

"You're so stubborn dattebasa. I'm not the only one who can do all those things, you know." Boruto wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from Sarada's eyes. "We'll still be everything I promised you we'd be," he looked into her eyes, "and I only suggested that you replace me because I know that you're more than capable of winning this on your own." Boruto gave her a sad smile before pulling her into a tight hug.

Sarada remained quiet, feeling a wave of relief flood her as she returned his hug. "Shannaro," she mumbled into his chest, the sadness of the night seeping into her.

They held onto each other much longer than friends would have.

"I'd say to hell with the contest but I can't let all our hard work go to waste." Boruto pulled away slowly and held her at arm's length, his eyes suddenly gleaming with determination. His idea was a long shot, but it would be the best way to go.

"What are you planning? You know you can't keep playing when your hands are that injured. It's not-"

"Sarada," he shook her a bit and bore his eyes into her. "Let's go to Paris tonight." Boruto said, dead serious.

"What are you-" she stopped halfway, her eyes lighting up as she realized what he was planning.

"My hands get to rest since we won't be able to practice during the whole trip anyway and-"

"And I'm sure my mom would have some sort of drug or ointment for your hands! She said your father always used to bruise his hands too!"

It really was an interesting night, especially for the old shop owner who was watching her two favourite musicians plan what sounded like the best way to escape to the City of Lights. Of course, everything was a hassle because of the last minute decisions and packing they had to make, but after a few explanations and a lot of convincing, the two of them were able to get on the next flight to Paris.

Mitsuki would follow with Sarada's dress and Boruto's tux because they weren't supposed to be ready until the next day. Naruto and Sasuke would be watching from Ichiraku, as promised. They didn't want any special treatment just because their fathers were accomplished in the music industry. They wanted to leave their own mark, and they were going to do it their way. Only their moms and Himawari were allowed to watch them from the audience. Their friends, aside from Mitsuki, would watch the live stream forecast.

Boruto was leaning against Sarada's shoulder, sleeping soundly on the window seat. Sarada meanwhile, was reading everything she could from healing bruises to massaging fingers to how the climate in Paris could affect their performance. Her mom bandaged Boruto's hands and told him to not use them as much as possible for at least two days and the two of them were more than eager to do anything to help accelerate the healing process.

With a few hours left, Sarada fell asleep while massaging Boruto's hands. The stewardess couldn't help but smile as she covered them with a blanket.

* * *

"Are they in pain?" Sarada asked, reaching for both of Boruto's hands and lightly massaging them as they stood beside the stairs, waiting for their turn. They made it, and it was nothing short of a miracle, but she still worried. He pushed himself to the limit, and much as she admired him for it, sometimes it could be hard to watch.

"Stop worrying," he held her hands firmly in his, "no pain, see?" Boruto gave her his best smile, and he didn't think it could get any bigger until she smiled back at him and squeezed his hands lightly.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure my cheek still hurts from your slap." Boruto joked, trying to get a rise out of her. "I raise you up, huh?" He teased.

"One more word and I won't hesitate to slap your other cheek." She gave him a menacingly innocent smile as she tapped his un-slapped cheek lightly.

Boruto's nervous laughter was followed by silence. He'd rather not have a hand print on his cheek when they go on stage.

"But are you really okay?" Sarada asked once more, biting her lower lip, her gaze softening. "I know your hands aren't a hundred percent yet so if you're in any pain at all-"

"Nope. No pain at all." He cut into her rambling, making sure to look into her eyes as he smiled, trying to reassure her. "Stop worrying about me and just do what you do best. Blow the audience away."

"What _we_ do best."

"What?"

" _What we do best."_ She reminded him. "I'm not the only reason the audience gets blown away. You're always right up there with me." Sarada almost laughed when he just stood there, staring at her like she had just confessed, which she was pretty sure she hadn't done yet.

Boruto didn't think he could fall in love all over again. Not until she said those words to him. Also, who wouldn't fall in love with Sarada's 'why do you look so surprised' smile? It was very disarming.

"You two would make a great couple."

They could barely keep in the laughter when Mitsuki very conveniently decided to say his favourite line in the middle of everything. It was probably the first time neither of them denied what their friend had been repeating for the past decade.

That moment made all the compromises worth it and winning the competition would only a side-benefit to him now because he just wanted to awe the world with their music ─ with her. He was tempted to kiss her when she looked into his eyes, still trying to figure out if he was lying or in pain. Classic Sarada.

"No good luck kiss?" he joked, grinning at his partner to distract her.

He really thought that he was becoming better than her at teasing, but Sarada never was one to back down.

"Ask me that again after we win," she smiled at him smugly, as if it was a playful dare, before turning around and taking her violin from a very amused Mitsuki. "Thank you, Mitsuki!"

"You're welcome, Sarada." He smiled. "Break a leg, you two." He told them. "But not literally."

Sarada was halfway up the flight of stairs before she turned around to call her partner. "Coming, Boruto?" He was practically gawking at her from the bottom step.

Did he hear that correctly or was he going deaf or dozing off? A million thoughts went through Boruto's mind as he stared at the now empty space in front of him. He was stuck in a daze until he heard her say his name. When he finally looked up, she was perfect, and they weren't even on stage yet. Scarlet dress, dark eyes, and that classic Sarada Uchiha smile. He laughed at his own helplessness before handing Mitsuki his gloves and walking up the stairs to his partner.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Hundreds, maybe even thousands were watching them as they walked onto the stage, their steps echoing in the auditorium as the crowd murmured and the emcee announced their piece. Sarada had her usual neutral expression before performing and Boruto had his signature grin ─ both of them exhuming confidence in every way. They bowed to the crowd before taking their respective places on stage. Sarada walked to the front while Boruto went to the piano.

 _Saint-Saens Introduction to Rondo Capriccioso._

The crowd didn't miss the reassuring glances they gave each other right before Boruto started playing the intro. Granted, two thumbs up, a toothy smile and a exasperated but amused sigh were pretty hard to miss.

Synthetic and all-natural. It was definitely an odd pairing, but they made it work like no one else.

* * *

It was actually thanks to Himawari that they started playing together. Sarada had come to their house for her lessons with Naruto but Himawari wouldn't stop crying and they had to stop mid-lesson. Boruto idly wandered into the music room and their friendly conversation turned into a tiny shouting match of eight-year olds as Sarada bet Boruto he couldn't keep up with her playing and Boruto bet Sarada that she was the one who wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Funnily enough, Naruto ended up coming back to a room filled with music that seemed to be duelling itself. They were both budding soloists as kids, and their music undoubtedly clashed, but there was something about their dynamic that awed him like no one else had ever before.

* * *

Steely confidence and accuracy was balancing out free-spirited playing and brashness. The same amount of passion binding them together like the perfect piece. Boruto's emphasis on emotion and artistry balanced out Sarada's unwillingness to deviate from the strict interpretation of the score. They were the ultimate duo, although it did take them a few years to perfect their routine.

But they weren't in this for perfect, at least not anymore. During the one day of rest after arriving in Paris, the two of them decided that they would just enjoy this contest. They were in this to have fun, and to savour the privilege of being able to play for the audience, for their family, and for each other. There would be other contests anyway.

Sarada played like it was their last performance, like she was dancing on cloud nine with no fear of falling because Boruto would always, always be there to catch her no matter what. She hit every note with a plethora of skill ─ complemented by Boruto's equally adept accompaniment ─ out of habit more than the urge to win. Unrestrained emotions meant unrestrained mistakes, but none of that mattered at all whenever they played. Their music ─ his music, always brought out the best in her.

Boruto played like it was their very first performance, forgetting about the crowd, forgetting about the competition and nearly forgetting about the piece. All he cared about was being Sarada's wings as they flew through the clouds, doing just as the piece had asked them to ─ go on a journey. She brought out parts of himself he wasn't even aware existed. He was her best friend, her accompanist; he practically promised her forever and he wasn't planning on backing down at all.

* * *

"They won't win if Sarada doesn't rein Boruto in sometime soon." Shikamaru noted, watching the live stream with his family.

"Well, they certainly don't sound like Boruto hurt his hands just last week." Temari sat beside her husband, looking quite impressed.

Seeing them perform made Shikadai feel like he dodged a bullet. He was more than capable of playing the same piece, but he knew he wouldn't even come close to replicating the chemistry those two showed on stage. Knowing Boruto, he'd probably forgotten about the competition all together, but Sarada will bring him back soon. Shikadai laid back down on the couch, listening intently as he calculated their chances of winning. It would be a drag, but there was more than a good chance they'd win. "Idiots." He smiled.

* * *

A great amount of stamina was vital for any musician; it basically dictated which pieces you could play and how well you could play them. Sarada and Boruto seemed to have infinite reserves of it as they transitioned into the brawl-like part of the piece near the end. Electricity seemed to flicker around them as the piece let them clash, one not willing to give in to the other, leaving the audience enthralled. Part of the reason they chose this piece was because of the brawl-like part that let them practically duel each other.

Synthetic and all-natural music danced around in a flurry of colours. This piece was perfect for them. Their playing was perfect. They were perfect for each other.

Sarada and Boruto finished with a flourish, both of them panting and barely able to do anything but breathe as they looked up, dazed from the now evident exhaustion. It was completely silent for five seconds before the crowd erupted into an ocean of applause and standing ovations.

Boruto could barely feel his hands when he stood up and bowed to the audience, seeing Sarada do the same. The crowd kept applauding when they both looked foward. Boruto joined them and happily applauded his partner, a proud smile pulling at his lips. The moment she turned around and locked eyes with him was the moment all his exhaustion disappeared and all he could see was her smile that never failed to render him speechless. _They did it. She did it._

This was it. This was one of the reasons why they played. This was what made all those months of practice and hard work worth it. When Sarada looked up from her bow and smiled at the crowd, she noticed Boruto with his classic shit-eating grin applauding her too. When their eyes locked together, all the applause disappeared and she could only see Boruto. It was taking all of her self-control not to laugh out of complete relief as she gave him a smile that said it all. _We did it. He did it._

Boruto waited for Sarada by the piano so they could exit the stage together.

Sarada already knew what he was about to say, if his beaming smile was anything to go by.

"About that kiss…"

She beat him to the punch just as the curtains hid them from view. In one smooth motion, she handed Mitsuki her violin, turned around, pulled Boruto down by his lapels and kissed him on the lips. They hadn't won yet, but she already felt like a winner the moment he got over his surprise and kissed back.

Both were gentle and careful, their lips caressing each other as if they'd done it before, but with the added benefit of Boruto's blush as he pulled her into him and deepened their kiss. Boruto lifted her up and spun them around when he felt Sarada smile as she kissed him. Gods, he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being and he'd been wanting to kiss her like this since forever.

Mitsuki promptly took a picture of them. He made a mental note to ask the guard house or someone to for a copy of the backstage cctv feed or that random journalist that just happened to have his camera when the two decided to kiss. Tomorrow's articles were bound to be quite interesting. Maybe the live feed caught it too. He'd have to check and see.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked our talk or musician AU. Reviews and pointing out of errors would be highly appreciated. I'll fix any problems later. :)


	4. I'll Be Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto/Boruto or any of the characters in this story.

 **A/N:** This turned out to be more of a headcanon than an AU, but bare with me.

* * *

Shinobis were taught to prioritize the village and its people above all else. Even though Naruto just died, her parents were gravely injured, and Konoha was a pile of rubble, Sarada felt like she had no right to acknowledge the surge of emotions coursing through her veins for as long as someone needed her help. She couldn't afford to be selfish now, with all the people who still required medical care, but when she saw a familiar mop of blond locks atop a fluttering cape exit the make-shift hospital, she knew she couldn't afford to shove her feelings to the side anymore. Their situation wasn't far from do or die.

"Not even gonna say goodbye, Baka-Boruto?" Sarada called out to him, crossing her arms together when she finally caught up just past the border patrol. She stared at his back for what seemed like forever before he turned around to look at her.

"You were so focused in there," he started walking up to her, "that I couldn't bring myself to tear you away from the people who needed you. Mitsuki too." Boruto admitted, stopping a few feet in front of her. He really couldn't. Mitsuki and Sarada were some of the best medical-nin around, and he wasn't about to take up their precious time just to say goodbye. They'd understand. They always did.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that," Sarada stepped closer, "we might have needed you?" Her hand reached out for what used to be her father's cape. "And that if you really needed us," she says, her grip tightening, "we'd make time for you. Shannaro." She wrapped her arms around Boruto's neck as she pulled him into her. "I'm sorry about your Dad, Boruto. I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now, but please don't be reckless."

Boruto's was practically holding Sarada up as he returned her hug. She was so warm, and so comfortable. He wanted to stay like that forever. He really did. It was a while before he finally set her back down on the ground and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you for that dattebasa." He gave her his best smile. "I know I don't have to ask, but look after Mom and Hima for me, okay?"

"You sound like you don't plan on ever coming back." She accused, giving him a stern look.

"I'm pretty sure you'd never forgive me if I didn't come back." Boruto joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Knowing Sarada, it wouldn't surprise him if she revived him just to kill him herself if he ever died in battle.

"Boruto, I swear if you-"

"Lighten up, future Hachidaime." Boruto bit back a laugh as he flicked her forehead playfully. "I still plan on becoming your right hand man after all this. I just gotta go avenge my old man." He told her, sounding like it was the most casual errand in the world. He didn't even look nervous. He'd missed the times when they would just bicker and worry about d-class missions instead of dying.

Sarada's heart skipped a beat. Leave it to Boruto to mess with her feelings just before he went off to fight the strongest enemy yet. _Baka-Boruto_. All she wanted was to go with him, but they both knew that this was something he had to do himself. She couldn't very well stop him, and she was tempted to threaten him, but she knew he'd just laugh like he always did.

Sarada lightly poked his forehead with her right index and middle finger. "I can't lose you." She settled on saying. "I can't lose you. Do you understand?" Sarada's heart was pounding in her chest and she was pretty sure he could hear it, if the stunned expression on his face was anything to go by.

Boruto's hand unconsciously went to the spot Sarada poked. He knew what that gesture meant. He would be stupid not to. He probably looked stupid as he started laughing at the situation they were in, making Sarada visibly worry about his state of mind. He would be embarrassed and fumbling over what to say if he had time, but given that they were short on it, the Uzumaki decided to skip to the fun part. He caught Sarada by surprise when he lifted her up and spun her around, continuing to laugh like an idiot.

"Do I have to poke your forehead too or can I just say that I love you?" Boruto asked, setting down a blushing and confused Sarada. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her clothes were covered in dried blood, but she was beautiful all the same.

Sarada let out a relieved laugh. "Do you really?" She teased him, stepping back from his grasp and tilting her head to the left, a smirk on her face.

"Are you asking me to prove it?" Boruto asked.

"Take it how you want." The Uchiha answered. "Just remember that you're not allowed to die whether or not you do love me." They've had this unspoken thing between them for the longest time that having those words come out of her mouth seemed alien to her, and to talk about everything with what little time they had left before Boruto left, what bad timing they had. Sarada eyed him carefully when he started to take off his necklace and walk up to her.

"Can this be proof enough until I get back?" He asked, fastening the clasp around Sarada's neck and smiling sheepishly. It was the best he could do on such short notice. He'd just have to make it up to her when everything blows over. Of course, he also had to make sure that he actually came back for the part. He'd hate to have to face Sarada's wrath in the after-life if he didn't keep his promise. "Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard. I can't lose you too, alright dattbasa? I'll make It up-"

But Sarada had reached up and pulled Boruto down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. The Uzumaki gladly reciprocated, smiling got over his intial surprise.

He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness Sarada wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. Boruto groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, his hand reaching up to cup her delicate face.

She didn't have anything to give him, but she could kiss him. Kami knows she's wanted to for so long.

A surge of yearning and helplessness coursed through Boruto as his right hand caressed her face and his left circled her waist, pulling her into him as much as humanly possible.

A rush of glee and sadness filled Sarada at the same time. Her hands snaked through his golden locks and traced the scar on his face as if trying to memorize his features. They were finally, finally in the same place, but for how long?

Neither of them wanted to stop. Neither of them relented even when they were short on breath. Neither of them cared about the world in that moment.

Kissing Boruto felt like sitting in the shade of a tree on a bright summer day, not worrying about anything. Kissing Sarada felt like finding shelter in the middle of a thunderstorm, and finally being able to unwind.

 _Just a few more minutes._ The world could afford them a few more minutes of selfishness. They deserved it. They had to.

Both were panting when they finally stopped, leaning against each other.

Boruto gazed into Sarada's dark eyes one last time before lightly poking her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"I'll be back soon." He gave her his best grin, the kind that only she could get out of him, before disappearing. He didn't think he'd be able to pull himself away from the Uchiha if he stayed any longer. He'll be back. He had a promise to fulfil, after all.

"I'll be waiting." Sarada said to no one in particular. She reached up to the spot he poked and smiled sadly. "Baka-Boruto."

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think? The kissing scene was inspired by a book from the clockwork angels series. This was just something that came to mind and yeah. Did you like it? Any mistakes? Anything I can improve on? Thanks for reading! Until next time! God speed!

 **p.s.** I changed the ending of the last chapter. Hope you like it better this way. :)


	5. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto/Naruto or any of the following characters.**

* * *

"Boruto, what do you like most about the person you love?"

It was a simple question. It involved almost no thought process whatsoever and he would've probably answered it had they not been having lunch in a public setting with Konohamaru Onii-chan and Sarada only a few feet out of earshot as she ordered their food. So, his brain settled for a much more stupid response ─ letting orange juice come out of his nose and a great deal of coughing.

"Not here, Mitsuki!" Boruto said in between coughs, eyes watering from the sudden stinging pain in his nostrils. He saw Sarada starting to approach their table and so he gave Konohamaru a pleading look as if to say that he'd explain everything later.

The older shinobi's raised eyebrow turned into an amused smile as he understood everything. He grinned like a mad man and gave Boruto a thumbs up.

"What happened here?" Sarada asked, sliding into the seat beside Boruto, "and why is Boruto so red?"

"Mitsuki asked about Himawari and Inojin." Konohamaru simply said, eager to keep this new found information guarded until he heard the whole story.

Boruto shot him a grateful look just before he buried his head in his arms and groaned at the thought of Hima getting together with Inojin. It was painful to even think about now that Konohamaru-onii-chan put the idea in his head.

"Why are you curious about that, Mitsuki?" Sarada handed each one of them their designated burger. "And Boruto, did you have to make a mess at my spot? Couldn't you have sprayed juice in the other direction?" She glared at him as she used the tissues to wipe away the remaining liquid.

"I can't control-"

"Human relationships have always been interesting to me as a subject and so I've been reading about them in my free time." Mitsuki explained before Boruto could complain, his smile not faltering one bit. "The last chapter was about romantic relationships and the author said that some people are attracted to certain physical characteristics of the person they love." He was about to say more when Konohamaru suggested something that piqued his interest quite a bit.

"Since Boruto obviously doesn't want to talk about it, why don't you ask Sarada, ne Mitsuki?" Their captain said, a smug smile on his face as he unwrapped the burger. He could see Boruto swallow hard, probably nervous about what the Uchiha would say next.

"But what would I know about romantic relationships?" Sarada's head tilted to the left as she searched her mind for whatever she knew and it wasn't much.

"No, listen. It's not just about romantic _relationships_. I think what Mitsuki was trying to ask us earlier was what we like most about the person we love." Konohamaru further explained, quite proud of his ability to interpret what his student was indirectly saying. "You don't have to be in a relationship with someone to be in love with them." He pointed out.

"Just physical terms?" Boruto asked, finally able to get the thought of Hima and Inojin out of his head.

"Yes, that would be a good start." Mitsuki smiled, glad for their eagerness to help. They didn't need to know his ulterior motives just yet.

" _Eyes_." Boruto and Sarada said in unison, as if it were scripted, before unconsciously looking into each other's eyes as they realized what they did.

Vanta black stared into cerulean blue and neither of them ever really realized just how intoxicating it really was to be able to stare into someone else's eyes.

Sarada was first to recover from getting lost in those impossibly blue irises. "Copycat!" She turns away to hide the light tint on her cheeks.

"I am not! You are!" Boruto harrumphed as he too turned away, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks after being entranced by her eyes like that.

"So does that mean you both like each other?" Mitsuki hummed in satisfaction as he smiled at them. It was the only conclusion his mind was able to logically arrive at.

Konohamaru looked quite amused. He owed Hanabi a thousand yen, it seemed.

"We-"

A pecking noise caught their attention just as they were about to tease the two some more. Sasuke's hawk was looking at them through the restaurant's glass windows. It was delivering a message.

They were being summoned by the Hokage.

Mitsuki was a bit disappointed that they were interrupted, but he was happy with what he learned. Blue and black go very well together and he was quite curious which eye color their children would have.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was that? Good? Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. Until next time. God speed!


End file.
